digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Taylor Kyoda
, is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Mighty Squadron series. He is the former leader of the DigiDestined. Biography Digimon Mighty Squadron Beginning Taylor is a talented martial artist who enjoys teaching others as well. Taylor teaches a class at Hojo's Juice Bar, a place that Taylor & his friends like to work out & hang out in. Taylor is finished conducting one of his classes & is chatting with his friends, Nicky, Maggie, Carly, & Spencer, when the ground begins to shake. As Hojo's empties out, Taylor & his friends feel themselves being lifted & carried along in streams of colored lights. They land in a pile on top of each other in a strange place. As Taylor & the others examine their surroundings, a robot-like Digimon by the name of Kokuwamon approaches them. As Taylor is taking this all in, an even more strange sight awaits him. In a tube is a huge floating angel-like humanoid, who introduces itself as Seraphimon & explains that Taylor & the others have been chosen by him to fight evil in the form of Lilithmon. The further explanation of dinosaur-like Digimon & Digivices throw Spencer & the others off, except for Taylor. As Spencer is leading the group out, Taylor lingers. He is a natural-born leader & the idea of him being a sort of modern day hero appeals to him greatly. Very reluctantly, Taylor follows his friends out of the Command Center. Once outside the building Taylor tries to persuade the others that maybe they should give this a shot. They don't go too far. Before Taylor's eyes a group of very strange beings are standing before him & the others. The beings are Claymon - Lilithmon's evil henchmen. At first, Taylor & the others fight with all their might, but they are swiftly defeated. Realizing they don't have the strength to defeat the Claymon, Taylor encourages everyone to use their Digivices. Taylor summon his Digimon, Tyrannomon. With these powers intact, Taylor & the other DigiDestined make quick work of the Claymon. Elated with their victory the group go back into the Command Center. Unable to suppress the grin on his face, Taylor quickly tells Seraphimon that he is willing to become a DigiDestined. Thus Taylor becomes the leader of the DigiDestined & a formidable force of good against evil. Although a DigiDestined, Taylor still keeps up with the life he has prior to becoming a DigiDestined. Taylor gets involved in all the extra school activities that go on in Tokyo as well as activities outside of school: food fairs, carnivals, dances, insect collecting, planting trees in the park, burying a time capsule, acting in school plays, & even finding stray animals a home. Taylor still teaches his Martial Arts classes. He even manages to beat a weight lifting record set by Brick, which greatly angers Brick. During this time, not only does Taylor have to contend with Lilithmon, but with Brick & Stick as well. Most especially Brick, who seems to take a great joy in trying to put Taylor down. They have many confrontations with usually Brick on the losing side. Brick & Stick also enjoy tormenting Nicky. Taylor offer to teach Nicky Martial Arts & Nicky takes Taylor up on his offer. Taylor gives Nicky as much encouragement as he can to bolster up Nicky's self confidence. Taylor stays active in many ways. Playing volleyball, football, basketball, mountain biking, broomball, scuba diving (where Taylor is also a certified instructor). Taylor is always willing to try new things. Helping his team win the Noble Lion trophy is a great pleasure, especially since Brick & Stick are on the opposite team. Although trying to communicate in sign language is more difficult than what he thinks as he unintentionally says something silly to a hearing impaired girl. Environmentally conscious, Taylor even joins a clean-up club set up by Carly & pitches in picking up trash. Taylor is very close & protective of his fellow DigiDestined, especially Spencer. Taylor, along with the other DigiDestined, has great fun planning Spencer's surprise birthday party. Spencer & Taylor work out together frequently. Spencer is always telling Taylor about his frustrations at trying to win over the beautiful Debra. Taylor sympathizes, but can't offer much advice. Although a very good looking man, Taylor never finds himself in Spencer's position. He never finds the girl of his dreams; Taylor is however very protective of Maggie & Carly. Although they are beautiful girls, he cares for them as a big brother. Taylor has a soft spot for kids. He enjoys taking his cousin Trent fishing & showing him some karate moves. Taylor & Spencer even coach a young boy into becoming a better soccer player. Coredramon Arc Although Taylor had many battles with Lilithmon & her various Digimon, his & the DigiDestined's biggest challenge awaited ahead. Another DigiDestined, with a green Digivice, appears on the scene, but this DigiDestined fights for Lilithmon. Taylor is placed in great danger when the evil DigiDestined transports him to the Dark Dimension. There Taylor faces off against MadLeomon. Narrowly escaping damage from MadLeomon's claws, Taylor has to be quick on his feet, for all he has is his martial arts skills as his Digivice is in MadLeomon's hands. Things change when the evil DigiDestined steps in for MadLeomon. Thankfully, the other DigiDestined transport Taylor back to the Command Center just before the evil DigiDestined can kill him with the Sword of Darkness. His heart still pounding, Taylor is still tense until he realizes he's back. He quickly recovers & commands DinoOmnimon against MadLeomon, Minervamon, & a grown evil DigiDestined, but it is all in vain as an eclipse cut power to DinoOmnimon & then all the Digimon are sent underneath the Earth. The only good news come when Kokuwamon reveals the evil DigiDestined's identity. Taylor feels a shock go through him when Alexander's face appeared. Alex had been a worthy opponent at a Karate match from earlier & the last person Taylor expected to be the evil DigiDestined. As Taylor & the others fit in the pieces of what is happening, another battle loomed when Alex DigiGrows his own Digimon, Coredramon, to attack the city. Thankfully, Seraphimon - who had disappeared due to Alex's intervention at the Command Center - returns & brings the Digimon back to stop Alex. Taylor goes down & fights Alex in a final battle, but is still outmatched due to Alex's Shield. Powering up his sword, Taylor knocks the Sword of Darkness from Alex's hand & destroys it, breaking Lilithmon's evil spell over Alex. As Alex slowly rises to his feet, Taylor is the first to offer him friendship & a place on the DigiDestined team. Now the team of five turns into six & the DigiDestined are more powerful than ever. Initially, Taylor & Alex are always trying to upstage each other. Especially across the Karate mat; neither one wants to cooperate with the other. Seraphimon wisely sends them on a mission together to acquire a new weapon. Forced to work together or fail the mission, Taylor & Alex realize they can get a lot more accomplished if they work together. From that point on, Taylor & Alex become very close friends as they battle the forces of evil together. When Lilithmon threatens Alex's powers via the Green Candle, Taylor will enter the Dark Dimension again to try to save Alex from losing his powers. But once again, MadLeomon is waiting for him & Taylor is unable to retrieve the candle. Taylor feels a deep sense of frustration as Spencer leads him out of the Dimension, but Taylor needs to save Alex from Lilithmon's Digimon. Seraphimon comes up with a way to defeat Lilithmon from obtaining Alex's powers, only if he gives his Digivice to one of the DigiDestined with a strong link to the DigiGrid. Alex passes his Digivice onto Taylor. Taylor feels the power surge through his body. He is unable to help Alex from losing his powers, but he will take good care of them & Coredramon. Taylor is also close to his family. His parents mean everything to him. In another of Lilithmon's plots, the citizens of Tokyo - along with the DigiDestined's parents - disappear. The only way to retrieve them is to give MadLeomon their Digivices. With MadLeomon taunting them, Taylor & the others reluctantly give him their digivices. Taylor shudders as he feels his power leave him. And then the worst part of all, MadLeomon & Lilithmon have no intention of returning the DigiDestined's parents. Feeling betrayed & foolish for believing in Lilithmon, the DigiDestined return to the Command Center. There is still hope, as Taylor reveals his own deception: though he gave up his Digivice, he secretly keeps Alex's digivice. Seraphimon enlists Alex's help & restores Alex's powers on a limited basis. Alex is able to retrieve the DigiDestined's Digivices & the team is back in action. Taylor is very enthused when his parents are released & his old teammate is able to come back as a DigiDestined. Tactimon, The Emperor of Evil A new form of evil appears, presenting a new challenge to the DigiDestined. Tactimon gives Lilithmon the heave-ho & with his stronger Claymon & Digimon, he gives the DigiDestined one tough battle after another. Taylor, however, is the first to discover Tactimon's Claymon's weakness of hitting their "X". The DigiDestined need stronger powers & with much difficulty, Taylor & the others fight hard to gain them. All the DigiDestined, except for Alex, are bestowed with stronger powers. On a lighter note, Taylor no longer have any encounters with Brick & Stick. Much to Taylor's amusement, Brick & Stick are now on the search for the true identity of the DigiDestined & no longer harass Taylor. Eventually, Tactimon strike a hard blow on the DigiDestined by draining Alex's powers for good. Taylor feels terrible for his friend, & really misses having him on the team. Preying on Taylor's remorse, Tactimon devises candles for the rest of the DigiDestined that are capable of draining their powers as well. He then captures Nicky, Maggie, Carly, & Spencer & starts draining them of their powers. As with the Green Candle, being closer to the candles drain their powers faster. Watching his friends on the viewing globe, Taylor vows that he will not lose the rest of his team. Taylor comes through & restores his team's powers. Once the team is reunited, Seraphimon shows Alex on the viewing globe. As Taylor watches Alex write a letter to him, Alex states that he doesn't place any blame on Taylor for what happened to his powers. With a burden lifted from his shoulders, Taylor is able to continue leading his team onto their various battles. White Light One day, Nicky stumbles onto the fact that Kokuwamon & Seraphimon are making another Digimon. This leaves the others uneasy as the DigiDestined are close knit group, & having someone else step in is not something the DigiDestined want, for they think Alex should be given these powers. Either way, Taylor concurs with Nicky that they need a new Digimon on the team. In the Command Center, Taylor & the others watch a tiger-like figure surrounded by white light descend. With great anticipation, Taylor watched Baihumon introduce his human partner. Much to his surprise, it is Alex. Alex is Baihumon's partner, & the new leader of the team. Taylor very graciously let the mantle of leadership go from his shoulders & onto Alex's, becoming the new second-in-command. The Peace Conference Things are changing for the original team. A peace conference is coming up & three students from Tokyo are to be selected. Much to his amazement, Taylor, along with Spencer & Carly, are selected to go. At first they are not sure if they should go due to their DigiDestined duties, but Seraphimon knows the trio will be a big help at the peace conference. Seraphimon selects three new DigiDestined. They turn out to be Cody, Liam, & Zoe, three new students who assist the DigiDestined in several missions. Taylor's last DigiDestined mission is to get a sword that will allow his powers to be transferred. With Seraphimon's approval, Taylor transfers his powers onto Cody. And with Seraphimon's blessing, Taylor, Spencer, & Carly leave for the peace conference. Digimon Zeo When the Three Golden Digimon, Magnamon, Rapidmon, & Grademon, crash-land on Aqua World, they are injured & their powers are scattered amongst themselves. Because of this, they are unable to control the Golden powers & can not again until they're able the powers to rejoin as one, & if they don't themselves a partner temporarily during that time, the powers will be lost for good. The Aqua Warriors send the Three Golden Digimon to Earth, where Nicky attempts to take in the powers himself, but his body rejects them (due to his body unintentionally absorbing negative energy from the destruction of the Command Center). So instead, Alex considers Taylor for the job, & later finds Taylor & brings him to the Digi-Chamber, while Taylor is disguised with a trench-coat, sunglasses, & a bandana. On their way to the Chamber, however, they are attacked by Hagurumon, but are able to get close enough to teleport to the Digi-Chamber, where Taylor reveals himself & the powers are transferred & entrusted to him by the Three Golden Digimon. Taylor thus becomes the partner of the Three Golden Digimon, wielding the Golden Digi-Staff. Unbeknownst at first to Taylor, his successor, Cody feels himself being left out & being replaced by the DigiDestined he replaced. When Cody tries to take on King Drasil himself, Taylor & the others comes to help in time, & Taylor assures Cody that not only is he a valued teammate, he is Taylor's friend. When Alex is brainwashed by Machine Empire's Fuujinmon, he thinks that he is the true King of the Machine Empire. The Machine Empire is able to trick Taylor into trying to help Alex, which teleports him to an arena where Alex is waiting. There, Fuujinmon convinces Alex to fight Taylor, & Taylor's attempts to bring Alex's memory back fails. Taylor is barely able to defend himself from Alex, but does not attack him, since he doesn't want to hurt him in the process. The rest of the DigiDestined luckily arrive, & when they fail to stop him in combat, Taylor & the other DigiDestined convince Alex they are his friends. They succeed & are able to escape home. Taylor is surprised when Nicky appears as an old man, aging rapidly due to a defect from his regenerator. Taylor meets the Aqua Warriors for the first time when they appear & try to help Nicky, but even their attempts fail. It is decided that Nicky needs to go to Aqua World to receive the treatments he needs to restore his youth. Standing alone, Taylor hopes that the Aqua Warriors can help Nicky, as he leaves for Aqua World. When the team returns from another battle, they discovers that Nicky had regained his youth but that he isn't coming back, due to his falling in love. Taylor & the others state that they'll miss him. Taylor & the DigiDestined come to the realization that his powers connected with the Three Golden Digimon are going away, along with his life, for the Golden Digimon powers are meant for Trinity Digimon physiology, not human. As he tries to run from Hagurumon, his power is deteriorating as he wears himself out. Luckily for him, Tactimon & Lilithmon confront Drasil & his Machine Empire on site, leading to a brawl between the two that gives Taylor time to escape. He comes to the Juice Bar & collapses from exhaustion, & is taken to the Digi-Chamber where he is analyzed. There, it is realized that if the Three Golden Digimon's powers are not independently reclaimed, they will be lost forever, taking Taylor's life in the process. The DigiDestined take Taylor to the site where the Three Golden Digimon can reunite their powers after a beam shot from the Human World bounces into Aqua World, Trinitia, & then back to the Human World, as Taylor holds up his staff. The powers are successfully reclaimed, & Taylor is saved. Taylor later is saddened since he had to give up his powers. He is comforted by Alex after contemplating on his own, which makes Taylor realize that there is more to life than saving the world. He spots Emi & joins her on a walk at the beach, leaving the DigiDestined once more. Digimon Turbo Instead of returning to the Peace Conference, Taylor decides to settle down in Tokyo once again. There, he is regularly teaching martial arts again & scuba diving, though the status of his relationship with Emi after the events of "Digimon Zeo" is not mentioned. When Maggie returns to Tokyo to surprise the Digi-Teens & help in a charity event for the children's shelter, apparently invited to help by Taylor, the two ex-DigiDestined spend some time together. After some work, the two decide to relax & go scuba diving together. While they are exploring the ocean, the two are captured by Mermaimon & her ship, along with Brick & Stick, to the surprise of Taylor & Maggie. With that in mind, Taylor creates a plan & is able to assist Maggie, Brick, & Stick in escaping the ship, after he finds a portal & is able to open it. However, he is unable to escape, & remains in the ship. Taylor is shackled & covered by a cloak, & is taken to the island of Muranthias. To his disappointment, Maggie had been successfully recaptured as well. Restrained & bounded, the two former DigiDestined are slowly lowered into a lava pit below them. The DigiDestined are able to break into the room & fight against Mermaimon & her henchmen, but the two former Rangers continue to be lowered, until they are submerged. However, death is not their punishment, & instead, the good within them is submerged & evil possesses them both. Conquered by evil, Taylor goes after his old friend, Alex, with a vengeance for the loss of his powers in the past. He is stronger than normal & is able to beat him, until Hitazumon is able to remove the evil possession from both Maggie & Taylor. Coming to their senses, Taylor & Maggie are able to assist the DigiDestined in combat, which eventually leads outdoors. Taylor watches proudly as the DigiDestined defeat Maligore & chases away Mermaimon. Taylor congratulates his friends on their victory. Later, when Taylor learns that Cody had injured his back & is unable to enter a charity Martial Arts competition, he steps in & helps the team win.